starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Templar's Return
|fgcolor= |prev=Tal'darim Mission: Rak'Shir or Moebius Corps Mission: Templar's Charge or Purifier Mission: Purification |conc= |next=The Host |image=Artanis Daelaam Aiur Sc2-LotV Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=Legacy of the Void |date=2506 |place=Aiur |result=*Psionic matrix destroyed *Golden Armada delayed |battles= |side1= Daelaam * Khalai * Nerazim * Tal'darim * Purifiers |side2= Amon's Forces *Amon Brood * Khalai (corrupted) * Hybrid |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis Phase-smith Karax Grand Preserver Rohana Matriarch Vorazun Highlord Alarak Fenix |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Rohana |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Reach power structure (3) All heroes must survive |optgoal= |heroes=Vorazun Alarak Karax Fenix Artanis |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Templar's Return is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void. It is the fourth Aiur mission, and the first of the Return to Aiur storyline. History Unshackled With Moebius Corps destroyed, and the Tal'darim and Purifiers under the command of the Daelaam, Hierarch Artanis assembled his advisors in the War Council for the final assault on Aiur. He revealed to them that Amon was forming a host body from the protoss he had corrupted, and exists from within it and the Khala. However, he remained vulnerable until the host body is completed, and therefore required the Golden Armada to defend himself while the body was still in development. Since the Golden Armada could warp in as long as the psionic matrix was active, they would have to destroy the khaydarin crystals powering it in order to delay them. This would give them the time they needed to destroy Amon's host body, and then use the Keystone to purge him from the Khala long enough for the corrupted Khalai to sever their nerve cords. With nothing to inhabit, Amon would be forced back into the Void. Mission Three khaydarian crystals powered the psionic matrix, and each had to be destroyed before Amon could recall the Golden Armada. However, the Spear of Adun was forced to engage Amon's zerg in orbit over the planet, forcing the Daelaam leaders to destroy them without its support.StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, Karax Lines The first was located in the Citadel of the Executor in Antioch, to which Matriarch Vorazun and Highlord Alarak were dispatched. The area was infested with Amon's zerg, and the two of them fought through heavy zerg defenses. The last door before the khaydarian crystal was sealed, so Alarak charged a large psionic blast, destroying both the door and the crystal. In the ancient temple grounds, Phase-smith Karax and Fenix moved in to secure the next crystal. However a large force of hybrid and corrupted Khalai converged to defend the site after the destruction of the first crystal. Karax used his abilities to take control of the robotic sentries, immortals, colossi, and reavers in the area as well as the production structures, amassing a force large enough to engage the hybrid. The force was enough to break through and destroy the crystal. The last crystal was located in the xel'naga caverns, which Artanis and his forces were tasked to destroy. However the destruction of the other two crystals caused the caverns to flood with psionic energy. Each faction leader sent forces to support Artanis, Alarak with his vanguards, Fenix with his colossi, and Vorazun with her dark templar. The combined force destroyed the zerg in the cavern and pushed to the crystal in time, and the protoss in the caverns warped back to safety. With the destruction of the psionic network, the Daelaam now had the necessary time to destroy Amon's host body. Walkthrough This mission is largely micro based, and involves learning the different heroes and how to use their abilities. The first portion involves Vorazun and Alarak. Let Alarak take damage and clear waves, as he has a large area of effect attack with a great amount of lifesteal. Use Vorazun's blink to refresh the cooldown of her shadow strike, which can clear a great number of zerg. During the section where you must defend Alarak avoid overseers and trigger your shadow strike whenever a large number of zerg appear. The mastery achievement must be done in hard difficulty, as the section where Alarak must be defended will have two overseers if attempted on Brutal, and will be very difficult to defend Alarak without taking damage. Also, in order to achieve this mastery, Vorazun must not be attacked a single time, meaning Alarak must clear the main path, abusing his abilities as often as possible, while Vorazun stealths through both mandatory sideways. Note than in the first one there's a subtle shortcut which she can blink but must immediately hold position, while the second (which involves overseers and mutalisks) is a matter of timing and careful movement. Deactivate the auto-cast in Vorazun's Shadow Strike for this mastery, and absolutely keep her away from banelings. The second section involves raising an army with Karax and Fenix. Try to avoid damaging robotic units; steal them. Immortals and colossi should be the priority, though what limited reavers there are also helpful. With heavy anti-armor the hybrid can be easily beaten. The last section has Artanis, and is mostly a race against the clock. Use lightning dash to clear large groups of enemies, and use astral winds to keep supporting forces alive. In the last section, focus on the nydus worms and the caves spawning zerg forces. Dark templar are best suited for taking out the worms and caves. Achievements Notes *During Karax and Fenix's section of the mission, a canister named "Pylon Poweraid" can be found in the northeast corner of the map, hidden in some trees. Its description reads "Taste the Golden Spray!" Pylon Poweraid also appeared in the mission "Enemy Within" in the Heart of the Swarm campaign. *During Karax and Fenix's section of the mission, there is an opportunity to train additional units at a robotics facility, including colossi, immortals, and sentries. These choices are fixed and not affected by the choices in the War Council. References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. Category:Legacy of the Void missions